Leo's party
by Dancingonmytrainofthoughts
Summary: Leo's birthday is coming up and he wants a themed party. Soon all campers find themselves costumed, one more surprising than others and you see some horribly familiar characters doing things you would not expect. What will Leo/Jason (Bilbo/Frodo), Jake/Will (Aragorn/Legolas) and Haldir/Arwen (Annabeth/Piper) do?
1. Guests arrive

**In this story, the Greeks and Roman do know each other, but there is no war at hand, or else they would not party. I do not own any of these characters.**

It was Leo's sixteenth birthday and he insisted on having a party, a themed party to say. To bring back the normalcy of camp, he chose something out of the normal world, something that had nothing to do with any of the Greek or Roman stuff.

Leo Valdez was going to throw a Lord of the Rings/Hobbit party.

Everyone had to be dressed as one of the characters of either of the books, or they would not be allowed at the party. Leo had announced the party a week ahead, and all week the campers had been discussing which character they would be. Some were obvious, some were really shocking, and in a blink of an eye, the week had passed and it was the day of the party.

Leo himself had chosen for quite the suitable outfit, with his small posture and curly hair, he had chosen to be the one and only Bilbo Baggins, and with a little not-permanent hair dye and some old-fashioned clothes, he actually looked like Bilbo, too. He was fidgeting with a stray curl when he heard grunts coming from the bathroom, rolling his eyes as he went to join his two best friends who were arguing for the umpteenth about Jason's costume.

"Just sit still, Grace! You look fine." Leo rolled his eyes as he heard Piper's charmspeak, though he could not blame her, Jason had been very cross about the character that was absolutely suited for him, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"You make a fine Frodo, Jay. Just let Piper do the wig, you look ridiculous without it." Leo added helpfully, glaring at Jason until he would sit still and let Piper put on the curly wig.

"It's almost nine, Leo. The others will be here soon, you ready?" Piper asked, moving a few extensions out of the way as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Why, of course, Lady Arwen." He told her in a ridiculous English accent. "I've been ready since noon, it's you two I should be worried about, but you're looking fine now, I believe you shall make fine additions to the party." Leo gave the both of them a wink, and then whisked off to see if everything was in order, for the fifth time.

Jason and Piper were just entering the room when the knocks were heard, indicating the first guests arriving. Leo had made a little window in the door, which he could open and close to see the faces of the guests before allowing them in, he couldn't have any non-costumed party poopers around.

"Fíli." "And Kíli." "At your service." Was said by the two in front of him while they made a slight bow. Leo's grin grew possibly wider, opening the door to let them in.

The brothers stepped inside, both having spent a ridiculous amount of time on their outfits, but it had paid off, Connor pulled off an absolutely fabulous Fíli, and the slightly taller Travis was a perfect Kíli.

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened." Connor said, while dumping a load of old swords from the shed in Leo's arms, with Travis pretended to wipe some dirt from his shoe on a random box in the corner of a room.

Piper rolled his eyes at the brothers' act, slapping Jason's hand away when he tried to scratch the wig.

"Don't." She hissed, pursing her lips at her, until Travis stood in front of her.

"Well hello there, fine Lady Arwen." While Travis was distracting Piper with his charms, Connor snuck op behind her, trying to unclip her extensions. It was that Jay was still with Piper, or else Piper would've been a choppy haired Arwen, but Connor was quickly grabbed by the son of Jupiter, tossed next to his brother.

Before there could be an argument, more knocks were heard and Leo opened the little window again.

"Who's there?"

"Merry and Éomer." Was said by a gruff voice, followed by a different voice.

"And Pippin!"

Leo chuckled, opening the door to let the two that were walking on their knees and the "man" behind them in. Chris and Percy had obviously done their best with their clothes and wigs, but Leo couldn't quite place who was Éomer, but when he saw the linked hands of Merry and Éomer, his mouth fell open.

"Welcome, hobbits and horse-master Éomer." Leo managed, trying to comprehend how Clarisse had copied Éomer so perfectly.

Cabin 9 was filling quickly, some costumes were better than others, especially Leo's friends had really done their best.

"Dwalin, at your service." Beckendorf, of course.

"I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means... me." Lou Ellen with her girlfriend Miranda on her shoulders.

"Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, master Baggins." Oh my god, apparently Clarisse wasn't the only who went as a guy, Hazel and Bianca were wrapped in thick clothes and beards and wigs, and they looked amazing as Bombur and Bifur, Bianca had even managed to make it look as if an axe was embedded in her head. And Hazel's beard looked amazing. Nico was pulling a great Bofur, too, even tried to mimic the accent.

But the biggest shock came after the three siblings of Death, when almost everyone was inside, there was a timid knock and Leo just opened the door straight away, by now it was clear that everyone had come costumed.

"May I introduce you to Lady Galadriel and her humble servant, Haldir ó Lórien." Said a voice in the dark as a girl and a guy were pushed forward. Annabeth had straightened her hair and braided little pieces behind her head, and Malcolm was clad in a long, white dress, very similar to Galadriel's.

"Why on earth are you Galadriel, Malcolm. Why not Haldir?" Leo exclaimed.

"Because they lost a bet." Called the same voice as earlier, and two more figures separated themselves from the darkness.

Will and Jake were perfect, Will had put on a wig and carved elfish runes in his bow and Jake had grown out his hair, hadn't shaved a couple of days. And together they pulled off a fine Legolas and Aragorn.

**To be continued… (:**


	2. More guests arrive

"Lost a bet? How on earth did you manage to bet about this?" Leo exclaimed, gesturing at the two blondes in front of him.

"Oh, you'll see, Master Burglar. You'll see." Jake wiggled his eyebrows, grinning at Leo while stepping inside, dragging his boyfriend along with him, the two blondes following silently and unwillingly.

Just as Leo was about to close the door when he heard a semi-gruff voice yelling at him to not close the door, and soon a small figure –someone walking on their knees again- closed in on him, before stopping in front of him.

"We dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous on short distance. Gimli, son of Gloín, at your service." The person said, her red hair braided in complex braids, an axe strapped to her back.

"I can see that, Master Dwarf. Please do come in." Rachel deemed the compliment appropriate and stepped inside, still on her knees.

Cabin 9 was slowly filling, and the ale was flowing freely, dwarves and elves and hobbits and the one wizard were burping and laughing and singing, welcoming each new member to the cabin.

"So this is the hobbit." Leo knew one of the two in front of him, but he couldn't quite place her, until he squinted at the person next to the one that had spoken. Gasping as realization hit him.

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service. Who have you brought to this party, Master Oakenshield?" Leo asked, not quite figuring out who Reyna was supposed to be.

"Well, my dear sister Dís, of course. Couldn't leave her home, now could I?" Right, sister, Reyna and Hylla were siblings, so were Thorin and Dís, it made sense if you realized who was dressed up as Thorin.

Leo opened his door further, to leave in the two sisters. He moved to close the door behind them, when he noticed a sinister figure standing the shadows near the cabin, completely clothed in white, standing as still as the cabin itself.

"Hello?" Leo's hand moved to the sword on his belt, an exact replica of Sting, of course. He creeped closer to the unmoving figure, who had his gaze fixed upon Leo now, a staff in his hand as he finally moved. Raising both arms, lightning flashing as he did so, a wind picking up, making that person's beard and hair moving with the wind, making him look like a ghost or something.

The wind and lightning died down, and the white figure closed in on Leo, who was now grasping Sting, narrowing his eyes, when a person jumped him from the shadows, and the white person bursted out in laughs, leaning on his staff as he revealed his face, helping the person who jumped Leo up, and then helping Leo up.

"Seriously guys? That was some creepy shit." Leo's voice made the two men stop laughing, fixing their hair and clothes. Silena made an epic Saruman, even copying the voice perfectly, and Thalia… Thalia was Radagast the freaking Brown, with fake –or so he hoped- bird shit in her wig, even holding a little, fake hedgehog in her arms.

"Come on, guys. We got ale for ya." Leo dragged the two girls into the cabin, noticing more guests had arrived at the party. For once, he was sure there had been no guy snogging with Pippin yet, and there had been no one that handsome in his cabin yet, well aside from Jay of course.

Silena next to him squealed and clapped her hands upon seeing Pippin and the mystery guy.

"I knew he would come!" She dragged both companions along with her, coughing once to interrupt the two… hobbits, as Leo realized the other male was supposed to be Samwise Gamgee, or well, supposed to be, the guy looked damn much like Sam.

Two more, more or less, unexpected guests had joined the party. The "brothers" Boromir and Faramir were standing at the table in the complete back of the corner, Faramir talking softly with… Gollum? Leo vaguely recognized the kid as one of Apollo's kids, Michael, Michael Yew. And Boromir was just grumpily staring in front of him, his sole eye focused on the wall, a mug of ale in his hands.

**So, I've purposely not told everyone's secret identity, that's up for you to guess, or else you'll see it in the next chapter, which will be the first smut chapter, which will be Bilbo/Frodo. (:**


End file.
